


Clueless

by thoughtsthatfester



Series: Miscellany [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-balled. Lizzie seen through the eyes of her secretary at Pemberley Digital.</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

She's told the woman she's replacing left to raise her family. She hopes that she isn't here that long. It's not like she's planning to be a secretary forever, although she's not sure if anyone plans to be.

When she shows up on her first day, she's blown away by how awesome Pemberley Digital is. She hasn't even reached her new boss's office when she understands why a secretary would stay here for years.

The first thing she notices about her boss is that she is a very pale redhead. The second thing she notices is how beautiful the rings on her left hand ring finger are. She can't help but stare at the antique looking engagement ring with the giant rock and the diamond encrusted wedding band. The third thing she notices is that despite the wedding rings, she goes by Ms. Bennet, Ms. Lizzie Bennet. She's an attractive woman, she notices. She's probably in her later twenties or early thirties (she's never been good at estimating ages). She's well dressed and very friendly. She likes her very much.

She learns even more about Lizzie Bennet in her first week working for her. She sees that she's happier when she comes into work a little late, although she supposes anyone would be happier with a little more sleep. She learns that Lizzie gets her own coffee in the morning, but sends her to the Starbucks in the lobby at least twice a day. She learns that her favorite drink is an iced caramel macchiato and she goes to lunch with her husband every day.

She's never met her boss's husband, or even seen a picture of him. The only thing she knows about him is that his name is Will. He sends his wife flowers all of the time. She always peeks are the card although it never says more than I love you xo Will or I miss you xo Will. She thinks it's incredibly sweet.

Another thing she learns is that the CEO, Mr. Darcy, requests to see her boss a lot. She figures that Lizzie but be getting reprimanded during her visits because she always comes back flushed and flustered.

"I think Mr. Darcy really has it out for my boss," she tells the other secretaries from her department at lunch one day.

"What do you mean?" an older secretary asks her, eying her with a look she can't place.

"Well," she starts, looking at her captive audience of video development secretaries, "she gets called up to his office, a lot. Well, at least more than anyone else in the department. And she always comes back all flustered and disheveled." Some of the secretaries look as though they're about to laugh.

"That's very interesting," the older woman tells her reassuringly.

Two months into the job she finds out that Lizzie is pregnant. She doesn't say anything, but she is glowing. She is glowing, and she's changed her order from coffee to herbal tea. And she sneaks out for doctor's appointments in the middle of the day.

She doesn't officially announce it for another two months. What she finds most surprising is that all of Pemberley Digital seems genuinely happy for her boss.

A month later, she finds out why. Lizzie shows up to work at 9:45 and tells her not to let her husband in no matter what he tells her. She doesn't give it a second thought when Mr. Darcy arrives. She sends him right in.

She's updating Lizzie's schedule when she storms out of the office, "I told you not to send in my husband," she says exasperated as Mr. Darcy follows her out.

"Ms. West," Darcy begins, "Elizabeth will be working from home for the next few months. I request that you don't allow her into the office, instead just send her work to her."

She's sitting at her desk with a confused expression on her face.

"Will," Lizzie starts, "there is no reason that I can't work from the office. You don't have to be so overprotective all of the time."

Suddenly everything clicks. "You two are married," she realizes, "Mr. Darcy is your husband?" she asks incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew," Lizzie laughs. The normally stoic Mr. Darcy chuckles too.

"You must have thought I was harassing her. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable," Darcy begins.

"No need to apologize," she says. She's still in shock that she completely missed the fact that her boss of five months is married to the CEO of the company.

"Right," he says and he and Lizzie return to her office for a few minutes, emerging with a stack of paperwork.

"I'll call you about coordinating with the office and rearranging my schedule," she says following her husband out the door, presumably headed home.

She's not sure how she stayed ignorant for so long. All the signs were there. She's absolutely certain that no one has ever been as embarrassed as she feels right now, or as clueless either.


End file.
